


Familiar Feelings

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Reset Button [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulative Stiles, Memory Loss, Poor Stiles, Premature Ejaculation, Sciles, Sex, Smut, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't remember who he is or anything about his life. Stiles has resolved to take full advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Feelings

Scott kept a list running in his head, trying to fill in all the empty spaces with something to help him understand who he was and what he was missing. Stiles could always make him smile. His mom was kind and patient. When the worried creases around her eyes eased as they horsed around in the back seat, Scott felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders. French fries were great, though he choked and sputtered when Stiles shoved too many chicken nuggets in his face, not really understanding why it made him lame, but he went with it. He kept adding to his list, trying to answer all the questions that crowded into the places where his memories used to be.

The house was bigger than he’d been expecting. Well, to be honest he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. His mom kept watching him like wandering through the rooms would somehow trigger everything to come back and tried her best to hide her disappointment when nothing happened. Scott let himself be pulled up the stairs with his mother’s firm “He needs rest. I mean it, Stiles!” called out behind him.

The bedroom was just as foreign. It was odd seeing all the treasures and keepsakes tucked around the room without any idea of what they meant. They must be important somehow, they should have some sort of meaning to him. The guitar (did he play?), the lacrosse stick (really, lacrosse?), the pictures of smiling faces he didn’t recognize clustered around his own that he only knew from staring in the mirror. He barely had time to sort through the confusing clues of his own life before Stiles was kissing him and he stopped worrying, concentrating on how nice it was. Scott parted his lips, coaxing Stiles’s tongue with his own and wondering how many times they had to practice to make it feel so right.

___

It had been like watching a train wreck in slow motion.

Stiles thought he’d done good. After a few stories, the car smelled like everything that was bad for you, and everyone was grinning. Scott loved the story of the time they tried to spurt ketchup out of their noses, and the time they tried to find out how much asparagus they needed to eat to change their pee color. Melissa chimed in, remembering how they’d cried when she came home with a salad.

Seeing Scott like this was painful. He hadn’t changed. He was all still there, and Stiles knew his best friend enough to know that letting his mother down still ranked pretty high on the list of things Scott hated. He dragged him away before things could get any worse.

That was the last shred of altruism he possessed, because Stiles was awful.

He made noises into Scott’s mouth, helpless, happy little noises as he sucked on his tongue. Aggressive in every way, he pawed at his best friend, holding on too tightly and sending them crashing into the bed. Stiles crawled on top of him, laughing in disbelief because he’d kissed Scott. He’d kissed Scott! 

Really kissed him, with proper kisses, not like when they were twelve and forlorn and all he could think about was Lydia Martin’s bright blue skirt, and Scott wanted to - shut him up? Probably. 

Real kisses.

"C’mere…" Stiles didn’t ask. If he asked, Scott might say no, but he held the back of Scott’s neck and pulled him in. 

___

Scott leaned up into the kiss, laughing into Stiles’s mouth. He might not remember anything at all, but this he liked. The pretty boy was so eager, Scott wondered if it was because he was still worried. It must be so frightening to look in someone’s eyes and not see the flicker of recognition and he was sorry for it. He’d remember if he could, if only to make Stiles and his mother happy. Scott didn’t need any memory for this though, slotting his body against the other boy on the bed like he was made for it.

Stiles had a wide mouth and a Cheshire grin, a strange mix of awkward innocence and pure wickedness that Scott found absolutely fascinating. He flushed in blotchy red against pale and freckled skin and the wolf wondered if the blush followed down the entire length of his body and what it would be like to trace the lines between each freckle to draw invisible patterns in the skin. It felt like he could almost see something, fumbling for an answer or a memory that slipped away before he could examine it too closely.  He should know all of this, right? If they’d been together since they were kids, he should know every inch of Stiles instead of wondrously exploring him again, though was that so terrible?

Kissing was wonderful, kissing Stiles was particularly wonderful. Scott wound his hands into the back of the other boy’s shirt, feeling the warmth radiating from his body and the hard muscles moving down Stiles’s back. “Is this okay?” He murmured against the human’s lips, slightly out of breath. “You said we were going slow, I don’t remember what your boundaries are. I don’t want to push you into something you’re not comfortable with.”

___

Stiles laughed breathlessly because Scott McCall, this was Scott McCall, and Stiles kissed him again. Scott was slightly out of breath, and Stiles was reenacting an asthma attack. He just wanted his face all over Scott’s. He was practically thrumming on excitement, and four in the morning was the perfect time to be wide awake. His hands were all over Scott’s back, because he wanted to touch him everywhere, but not put anything between them. Their legs were tangled together, like really ineffective wrestling holds, but Stiles wasn’t going anywhere. He never wanted to go anywhere again.

"We um… It’s the first time for both of us. With a dude." He admitted softly, dragging his teeth over Scott’s lips. He thought about how they’d look wrapped around his dick. His entire body shuddered. Stiles was an awful person, but those lips looked good. "Kissing’s - great. Good. Your face-"

He laughed huskily, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He dragged his leg a little higher between Scott’s, all the while kissing him down his jaw. “We uh - bed’s good too. I saw you naked! But that was like… Lacrosse practice, not you know.”

He hoped Hell had bacon. It was probably deep-fried human down there.

___

First time with a  _dude_. That meant there were times without a dude? Had he loved before and who had it been? So many questions, but Stiles’s mouth distracted him from thinking about anything but the way it felt to have his breath stolen from his lungs and the weight pressing his body down into the bed. He widened his legs, hips grinding just a little against the knee. It was the barest drag of friction and he groaned. If they had decided to take it slow and hadn’t had their first time together, he should stop. Scott didn’t want to push too hard, especially with how difficult this must be for Stiles, but it all felt so good.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want to do. I don’t want to hurt you.” This whole thing should feel weird, but it was simple, easy, safe. He laughed, leaning up to capture Stiles’s mouth and sliding his fingers through the other boy’s hair to ruffle the spiked mess fondly. “So pretty…that’s okay to say, right? I think you’re so pretty, dude.”

Scott tipped his head and grinned, flopping back against the bed. He stretched beneath the other boy, circling his hips and let one breathy word escape. “ _Stiles_.”

___

Oh no, this was better than everything he could every dream of, and in his dreams, Stiles had lube everywhere. Oh no. Scott on his back. Oh God, Scott arching his back and -

Scott ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, and moaned his name, and Stiles made a mess before he could even get his pants off. Stiles stared, horrified, before tucking his face into the crook of Scott’s neck, and moaning helplessly. He had to figure out how to explain that without hurting his pride too much. Except everything felt warm, and Scott was the one person who always knew how to laugh at him the right way.

"Oh crap," he rasped, as everything became uncomfortably sticky. His ears were so warm, Stiles was sure they were going to melt off, and he was doing an impressive job of mimicking a tomato. "Dude, I can - I can totally. If you take of your pants."

And Scott called him pretty.

___

The wolf wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles’s neck and laughed, trying to kiss every inch of flushed skin. He didn’t look disappointed. In fact, a sly proud smirk played with the corners of his mouth. Scott didn’t realize how it would feel to know someone wanted him so much or that he could have such an effect on Stiles.

“Don’t worry, I’m good. You don’t have to.” Scott’s jeans were tight and he wanted to hold the boy’s hips still and rut against him. Stiles’s weight felt so good, but he was okay making this about his…friend? Boyfriend? What did they even call each other? Scott nuzzled against the human, marveling at the way he could smell himself marked across freckled skin. That was cool…

“You should probably take everything off before it gets too bad, dude.” He said with a teasing smile. “I’m sure I’ve got some clean boxers around here somewhere for you to borrow. Half the stuff in here smells like you anyways.” Scott tipped Stiles’s face up with a finger beneath the human’s chin and rubbed their cheeks together. “Taking it slow, right? I wanna make sure our first time is special.”

___

His only consolation was this was not the first time Scott had seen him walk away with sticky pants. It was just the first time - oh God. Stiles trembled like someone had walked on his grave, carefully kissing the spot just below Scott’s ear. He should know better, probably. Scott looked naughty.

"Memory loss can’t take away your lameness, bro. You’re always stealing my stuff," Stiles challenged, but he kissed Scott tenderly, trying to savor each moment. It was a brave attempt, as he tried to remove his pants without actually pulling away from Scott. 

He looked down at his partner, naked as the day he was born, and Scott could relearn just how far that blush spread. “I want to,” Stiles whispered, voice twisting into something vulnerable. The color was high on Scott’s cheeks. His mouth looked obscene, parted and bruised, and Stiles reminded himself of how sweet Scott was. He undid the button of Scott’s jeans, watching his face as he asked, “Is that okay?”

___

“Wow.” He didn’t mean to stare, but his eyes raked over Stiles’s body with a stunned kind of awe. The warm brown of his eyes was swallowed by a sudden shine of red as they traced the line of the human’s chest to taper down to his waist, following the trail dark against his pale stomach. There was more muscle than he would have expected. Stiles’s shoulders were broader than his own, his chest wider and Scott stroked a hand down the human’s abdomen to his thigh. There were freckles everywhere and Scott licked his lips, wanting to press his mouth to each one. He upgraded ‘pretty’ to ‘fucking gorgeous.’

The smug pride was gone from Scott’s face, replaced with a hesitant hunger. He gave a nod and took a shaky breath. “I-it’s okay. Yeah, so okay.” Scott watched Stiles’s hands intently as they worked to free him, wanting to lie back and relax into the touch but too fascinated to look away. 

___

Scott looked like he was walking away from a four-car pileup without a scratch, and knew exactly how lucky he was. 

"Like what you see?" They were fighting words, but Stiles couldn’t get his voice to rise above a whisper. Scott couldn’t remember seeing him before. Stiles didn’t think he’d ever seen his best friend look that way, at least, not at him. He touched Stiles, and Stiles couldn’t remember how to breathe. It made him brave.

Stiles yanked off Scott’s shirt, dragging his palms down his toned abs before sliding down his zipper. He moaned softly, fighting to stay afloat as he painted circles across Scott’s shoulders with his tongue. He played connect the dots with his moles, working down the trail that speckled dark skin, covering them with bite marks that faded too soon. He licked his palm, getting it wet before stroking Scott, too dazed to be anything but  _eager._  Scott was heavy in his hand, peaking out through worn cotton, and Stiles wanted to taste him. He traced his shape, teasing taut skin again and again, trying to memorize the slope of his cock, its color, its heat. He was going to write poetry about Scott’s cock after this and take down countries in its name. Stiles moaned into his best friend’s chest, pinching dusky nipples between his teeth, and decided he’d write a new bible instead; he’d dedicate it to Scott’s body.

"Come on," he rasped, wrist moving quick and rough, and lube - next time lube, and they were going to have a next time oh fuck! "Wanna see you cum."

___

“Yeah…holy shit, dude. You’re amazing.” He didn’t want to stop watching Stiles move, trying to remember every plane, every line of his body, certain he’d mapped it all before. Scott wanted to trace each inch with his finger tips and his mouth to see if he could find his memories in the human’s skin. He didn’t know what kind of person he’d been before, but he must have done something good to deserve this. Stiles’s gaze made him shake and Scott wriggled out of his clothes with impatient little growls.

“Oh…oh oh!” So much for watching. Scott’s eyes rolled back into his head with a groan. He’d thought Stiles’s mouth was wicked before, this just wasn’t fair at all. His hand twisted into the sheets and he lifted his hips, thrusting helplessly into the other boy’s fist. Stiles’s teeth sent spikes of electricity racing through him and he was shocked at how sensitive his nipples were, gasping as they were teased. He choked on his words, halfway between pleading and demanding. His mother was right downstairs, he could hear her moving around and tried so hard to stifle his need to scream. Silence was impossible and he bit down on his lip to keep himself quiet.

The hand around his cock was relentless and he bucked hard, but it was Stiles’s voice that undid him. Scott came with a yelp, spilling across his friend’s fist and the dark skin of his belly as he slowed his thrusts to ride out each shock of pleasure until he was spent. Glazed red eyes met honey brown as the wolf panted.

“Boys?” The voice called from the stairwell. “Is everything okay up there?”

“Y-Yes! Sorry!”

___

He’d known Scott for over a decade and Stiles had never heard him sound like this. A quiet, broken little groan escaped him. He surrendered. He’d give Scott everything he wanted and more, dizzy with lust and thrilled to be. He watched the muscles in Scott’s neck tense, the way his mouth fell open like he couldn’t help it, lips slick wet and so pink. His chest shuddered with every breath. Stiles thought about what it’d feel like to be inside Scott when he came apart like this, wanton and beautiful, and in that moment, all his.

He swallowed down Scott’s cries, sucking on his tongue as he writhed beneath him. Scott looked at him with crimson eyes, and Stiles let out a timid gasp. It belied the thrill of possessive want that surged through him. Heat pooled in his belly, pleasure curling his nerves, all the way down to his toes. Stiles wanted to get back in the game already. He wanted to hold on tight and never let go.

"We’re not watching movies!" Stiles yelled back, voice too hoarse to his own ears, but blocked by a door and a floor away, he hoped Melissa wouldn’t notice - especially now that he was licking her son’s spunk off his fingers. Yeah, definitely something Stiles didn’t want noticed. Stiles still preened at the possibility of being caught.

"For the record, dude," Stiles murmured in between covering Scott’s cheeks and jaw with messy kisses, and wiping his hand on his chest. "You taste really good."

He grinned like he lived for how Scott’s cheeks could darken, how his eyes lit up when he laughed. “You’re the best thing ever.”

Then he tickled that spot right below Scott’s ribs because, hello easy victory.

___

 _Oh my god!_  Scott whined, tongue catching his own cum from Stiles’s mouth and breathless from bliss and laughter. He couldn’t stop, feeling so utterly perfect that he felt his already fevered skin must be radiating light. For the moment, it didn’t matter that he couldn’t remember anything or knew anything about himself, the sense of being loved was overwhelming and nothing on earth could come close. Stiles loved him, he must and Scott was sure he’d felt the same. His mind couldn’t pick out the memories of how they’d built that relationship together, but his heart knew that Stiles meant joy, his hands knew where they wanted to settle on Stiles’s hips, his body knew how to arch just so and slide into place next to him, and his mouth wanted to taste every part.

He was in love without being in love, looking in on something that should have been there and still tender around the edges where it was missing. Scott was caught in just the edge of what must have been something amazing. He wanted to bury himself in Stiles’s arms and keep them safe. He wanted to protect Stiles, to celebrate him, to do  _anything_  to make the boy smile. “Of course I’m the best, what are fancy werewolf boyfriends supposed to be like?”

Scott tried not to shriek, swatting Stiles away as he squirmed. It didn’t matter that they were naked (or maybe he didn’t mind), Scott made a grab for the boy and rolled over to pin him to the bed with a wicked grin. “I’m supposed to be resting, you know.” He scolded with a grin. “My-”  _Mom? Melissa? That really nice nurse?_  “She’s gonna come up here and I don’t think she needs to see this. Unless we’re usually into exhibitionism? ….are we?” 

___

"Oh my God!" Stiles hiss-laughed, bucking off the bed and slamming Scott’s pillow into his face. "No! No we are not traumatizing your Mom, goddammit, Scott! And no werewolf powers you absolute dick!"

He was thrumming on energy. Making a mess wasn’t supposed to be this good. He was supposed to impress Scott with his suaveness, and overwhelm him with lust for his rolling hip thrusts. Stiles snickered helplessly into Scott’s mouth, trying to stifle anything that would catch Melissa’s attention more so than usual. Mouth noises were quieter than screaming probably? Probably.

Scott looked at him like he had all the answers, and Stiles didn’t know what he’d do if Scott stopped looking at him completely. He smushed Scott’s face between his hands, panting into his mouth. This was the face that made Allison Argent defy generations of tradition, and death itself. It was sweaty and gross and dusted with moles, and Stiles got it now. Scott had the magic stick or something, probably. There was so much skin touching other skin, and Stiles was going to melt. Scott was going to have to sponge him up and return him to his dad in a bucket. Stiles loved him for so long, realizing just how in love he was with his best friend rocked his world. He wasn’t giving this up. 

"I don’t think you told her yet, dude," he added, trying for solemn, and mostly hitting mumble-y. "It’s your call, but I dunno - maybe wait until you can remember your birthday?"

___

“I have werewolf powers?” Scott chuckled and sputtered with a mouthful of pillow. He leaned down, claiming Stiles’s mouth and enjoying every moment. If it was always like this, he’d give everything to remember every kiss that had been taken from him. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes as Stiles’s squished his face, nipping at the boy’s arms until he could settle next to him in a naked sprawl. He draped his body across the human’s, completely casual in the way he tangled their limbs and fit each curve together until he was comfortable.

“Secret boyfriends? Why haven’t we told her? She knows you’re staying over, I’m pretty sure she must have figured it out by now. She seems really smart.” Why else would Stiles want to stay and be so concerned with making sure he was okay? Best friends always looked out for each other, but this as above and beyond. It had to be love. At least it explained why half the clothes tossed around the room smelled more like Stiles than they did like him. “We should tell her, there’s nothing wrong with it.” And so much right.

Scott dropped kisses against Stiles’s shoulder, rubbing his face against his arm with a satisfied sigh. Things were going to get so complicated as he tried to piece his life together, but he was glad that at least one thing was so simple and easy. Stiles made everything feel better and that was all he cared about right now. “I’m sorry I can’t remember us. I wish I could.”

___

"I don’t know…? S’your call? You kiss nice." This wasn’t fair. Scott couldn’t ask questions with big words when he was touching Stiles with his body, when his body was doing the touching, when there was a lot of body touching - when where that booty touch that?

Stiles swallowed audibly, and dragged blunt human nails up the curve of his best friend’s spine, from the small of his back all the way up to that mess he called hair. Stiles hadn’t realized how stupid Scott’s hair was until he had the option to run his hands all over it, and make it stand in every direction. 

He dropped a peck on Scott’s brow and draped him in blankets. Would Melissa believe it? What would the pack think? What would Scott think when he… Stiles shook his head, leaned forward and kissed his werewolf until he saw stars. It grounded him better than anything he could hope for. “Just don’t hug unassuming 12 year olds next time, dude. Those pigtails lie.” He scoffed, tapping Scott’s cheek. Stiles laced their fingers together, resting their hands on Scott’s chest, right above his heart. “We’ll work it out, Scott. We’re good at working it out. Get some rest. Tomorrow’ll blow your mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing collaborative work/RP!
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
